Passatempos
by Anaka Mitsuri
Summary: Passatempo... Uma coisa inútil, que só serve para fazer perder tempo. Duas pessoas que são completamente o oposto delas. Tão diferentes... Mas tão iguais... [ OneShot Temari x Shikamaru ]


"mimimi" - fala do personagem

'_mimi_' - pensamento do personagem

(peido) - minhas notas toscas >xD

**B**oa **L**eitura **>">**

O garoto estava, como sempre, na sacada de sua casa observando as nuvens. Aquilo era seu passatempo favorito, não fazer nada. Sempre despreocupado e calmo. Claro, para ele tudo é "um saco", principalmente garotas. Irritantes, chatas, desagradáveis. Talvez essa fosse a definição perfeita para ele. Mulheres... Quem as entende? Tão problemáticas. Sempre com os seus charmes, sempre disputando por um garoto. Histéricas, barulhentas. Realmente não as entendia.

A garota, muito fria e indiferente com tudo. Gênio fortíssimo e não deixava escapar uma chance de poder irrita-lo. Ela não tinha um passatempo favorito. Talvez nem tivesse passatempos. Sua vida era apenas tentar sobreviver contra ataques inimigos. Álias, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça ter um passatempo. Aquilo era uma coisa fora do comum para ela e sua vila. Definitivamente não o entendia. Como ele conseguia ser tão... Despreocupado? Como ele conseguia viver com passatempos? Coisa que só fazia perder tempo... Pelo menos para ela...

Eles eram completamente o oposto. Um casal como eles nunca daria certo. Pelo menos era o que achavam... Por enquanto.

**Passatempos**

"Sasuke-kuun... Quer ir a festaa de comemoração da nova Hokagee hoje a noite comigoo?" gritava uma garota loira com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis.

"Não" o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos dessa mesma cor respondia friamente a pergunta da menina.

"Aaah Sasuke-kuuun... Por favooor!" suplicava a outra, com uma voz chorosa.

"O que você está fazendo com o Sasuke-kun, porca?" Uma garota de cabelos rosas claros e olhos verdes perguntava um tanto irritada.

"Testuda!"

Um garoto de cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo espetados para cima e olhos pretos estava no telhado de uma casa observando as nuvens (não digaa >xD). '_Putz... Que barulhentas... Mulheres problemáticas..._' Incomodado com o barulho que as duas jovens estavam fazendo, resolveu se levantar e sair daquele local. Mas foi impedido por uma pessoa que o segurou pela mão. Virou o rosto lentamente, com sua cara de entediado de sempre, para ver quem era. Arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

'_O que ela está fazendo aqui? Aff..._' o garoto levantou uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Olá, bebê chorão." a garota de cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabinhos da cavalo e olhos verdes escuro se pronunciara.

O garoto apenas murmurou um "Que saco", palavras que a loira conseguira ouvir.

"Humpf, você realmente não mudou nada, hã? Continua o mesmo preguiçoso idiota de sempre..." disse a garota num tom de inconformismo. "Se quiser eu posso te acompanhar na próxima missão para te proteger..." completou, desafiante.

"Putz... Você fala demais." suspirou o outro.

Esse comentário havia deixado a companheira muito irritada. '_Calma, Temari, calma... Não faça nada, apenas se acalme! Isso, isso.. Está funcionando._' suspirou fundo. Sentou-se e ficou observando alguma coisa interessante.

Silêncio. Que foi quebrado com um grito agudo.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" gritou Ino (sabe aqueles gritos que as fãs do Filipe Dylon dão quando ele aparece no palco? lol é igualzinho XDD shushausaygdsayd) "Eu vi tudooo!"

"Putz, Ino... Como você é barulhenta... - reclamou o garoto, entediado.

"Viu tudo o que, garota?" perguntou, um tanto irritada com o tom de maliciosidade com que ela disse aquilo.

"Vocês dois ai, ué!" disse a menina, apontando para as mãos deles. "De mãos dadaaas! To sabendoo heinn? Shikamaru catador boladão!" (hsyaSGAhy) - esse comentário tirou risos abafados dela e da Sakura.

Temari e Shikamaru entreolharam-se por alguns segundos e rapidamente soltaram as mãos, um pouco ruborizados.

"Casal perfeito! Agora quero beijinho! BEIJINHO!" dizendo isso, deu uma longa e espalhafatosa risada.

"O que disse, pirralha?" - disse irritada a garota Temari..

"Pirralha? Eu? E esse seu cabelo horrível hein? Nunca vi um penteado tão feio! Acho que você devia ler um pouco mais de moda, fia!" respondeu sem estar se importando com o que ela diria depois.

"Cabelo horrível? Garota... Nem sei seu nome... Mas você pediu para morrer." disse numa calma assustadora, lançando um olhar demoníaco para a outra.

"Deixa eu sair daqui que vai acabar sobrando para mim!" - murmurou a garota que acompanhava Ino, pulando do telhado onde se encontrava e sumiu rapidamente de vista.

'_Ino... Você não sabe o que acaba de fazer..._' o garoto suspirou, entediado com a discussão.

Reparando o olhar da Temari e vendo que ela já estava se aproximando com os punhos levantados, a loira resolveu correr dali rapidamente.

"Nem da garoto bater nela" comentou para o companheiro, observando a "Inimiga" correr retardamente.

Silêncio novamente. Até ser quebrado por um dos dois.

"Vou pra festa." dizendo isso, foi se afastando em passos meio rápidos do garoto.

"Ei"

"O que foi agora?" a garota indagou, curvando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

"Se quiser eu posso te acompanhar..." disse calmamente.

Isso foi uma surpresa para a garota. '_Me acompanhar? Hmm... Parece que eu não sou tão complicada assim._' pensou, dando rápido sorriso. "Ok, vamos."

O garoto se levantou lentamente e foi em direção a garota. Desceram do telhado e foram rumo ao centro da vila, onde se localizava a festa.

Foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha calmamente, um do lado do outro. As pessoas que passavam por eles nem comentavam nada, porque isso já era monótono. Toda vez que ela ia para konoha, ia a procura dele. E toda vez que ela não estava com ele, se sentia muito mais entediado. Era um "casal" como qualquer outro para eles.

O "Casal" comeram um pouco e foram se sentar em uns bancos de uma praça. Shikamaru deitado no banco e Temari sentada nesse mesmo banco.

Olhava para ele entediada. Observava Konoha e se sentia incomodada. Tudo tão feliz, pacifico. E os shinobis, então? Todos sorrindo, despreocupados. '_Imbecis inúteis..._' Em sua vila tudo era diferente. Todos presos em casa, quase ninguém sorria. Os shinobis viviam apenas para matar a quem lhe fosse ordenado.

Shikamaru às vezes a olhava de esguela. Sentia algo por ela que não entendia. Era como se necessitasse dela. Gostava de ficar com ela. Pensava o mesmo a garota por ele. Abriu os olhos e começou a observar as nuvens.

A garota olhou um pouco ele e o viu observando as nuvens. Passou a observa-las também tentando descobrir o que ele via de tão interessante naquilo, com fracasso. "Por que você sempre fica observando o céu?" arriscou perguntar.

"Não sei" respondeu o garoto, com um tom entediado. "É um passatempo meu."

Um passatempo. Mas o que seria ter um passatempo? Ela não sabia. Como uma pessoa conseguia fazer sempre a mesma coisa somente para "passar o tempo"? Mas que coisa idiota. '_Um idiota faz uma coisa idiota..._' pensava divertida, dando aquele lindo sorriso, aquele seu sorriso único. '_Tão diferentes..._' suspirou.

Reparou em seu sorriso. Maravilhosa, linda, espetacular. Poderia ficar horas e horas admirando a sua beleza. Era sua musa. SUA musa? Desde quando ela era musa para ele? '_Kuso... Todo esse barulho está afetando minha cabeça..._' Mas de fato, ela era linda. Seu sorriso o cativava. '_Que problemático..._'

Observando que a noite já tinha chegado e concluido que já deveria ser umas oito horas, resolveu voltar para casa. '_Por que minha casa tinha que ser tão longe daqui? Affz, que trabalhoso..._' pensava o garoto, com preguiça de se levantar e caminhar até sua casa. "Preciso voltar para casa. Já é tarde." completou, se levantando preguiçosamente do banco.

'_Droga... Passou tão rápido... Ei, espere Temari! Do que você está falando? Pare de pensar nisso!_' a garota balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando espantar esses pensamentos. "Ok. Também preciso ir" A garota também se levantou. "Preciso chegar em Suna em dois dias. Até lá deve ter uma missão a minha espera lá, e meu pai odeia quando eu me atraso." comentou, dando um tímido beijo na bochecha do companheiro, o que o deixou um pouquinho corado. Depois disso foi se afastando, cada um para uma direção.

Foram se distanciando um do outro. Antes do Shikamaru desaparecer de vista, a loira, Temari, gritou lá de longe. Grito que foi ouvido pelo rapaz.

"Até mais, Shikamaru!" e voltou a correr rapidamente.

O rapaz deu um pequeno aceno. Continuou caminhando com as mãos no bolso, no mesmo ritmo preguiçoso de sempre, só que agora com um sorriso no rosto.

A garota, com um sorriso no rosto também, se afastava da vila. Pensava em tudo o que acomtecera naquele dia, pensava nele. Talvez finalmente tivesse descobrido qual seria o passatempo dela. Sim... Ficar ao lado dele. Viver com ele. Pensar nele... Ou talvez não. Talvez estivesse enganada. Mas... E daí? Desde que ela ficasse ao lado dele, nada mais importava.

_O oposto de tudo. Modo de vida, personalidade, vila. Mas mesmo assim existia algo que os ligava..._

_'Tão diferentes...' pensava a loira de olhos verdes.  
_

_"Mas tão iguais..." o "casal" completaram juntos, como se suas mentes estivessem ligadas uma com a outra._

_Bem, nesse caso, é como dizem:_

_**Os opostos se atraem.**_

_**

* * *

**_**F**im

Olá povo! Aí está mais uma os de Shika/Tema. Espero que gostem - Fiz com muito amor >xDD Ah, e mais uma coisinha! REVIEWS PLZZ! kkthxbai! \o\ \o/o/

Ja ne ;

Mitsuri "v>


End file.
